


Seasons of Love

by MoonyMcMoon



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cartoon Therapy - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Multi, Multific, Self-Esteem Issues, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, dlamp - Freeform, poly sander sides, sander sides - Freeform, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMcMoon/pseuds/MoonyMcMoon
Summary: A collection of oneshot/song fics of ships. Mostly gonna be fluff and comfort.





	1. Song Fic Rules and Updates

Some key things:  
  
-Deceit will not have a name but is nicknamed Dee.  
  
-some fics can be taken platonically or romantically  
  
-There is no NSFW or implied NSFW  
  
-A ton of happy endings, or at least comforting endings  
  
-A song for each fic will be linked in the beginning notes (spotify and youtube linked)   
  
-Fics have a possibilty to be a multichaptered fic and will be linked as such at the end note. (especially on high request)  
  
-You are completely okay to recommend a few songs and ships! (I will only take them as suggestions it wont be a confirmed thing)  
  
-I will happily write all ships from Sander Sides/Cartoon Therapy/Shorts **platonic or romantic!** However, _I refuse to do any Remus/Roman that isnt platonic._

-I will only do a song once!   
  
-I will tag warnings, AUs, and ships in the beginning notes   
  
-If YOUD like to continue a fic or go off of a fic please let me know i'd love to read your additions. 

-If you make art of any fics I wrote let me know so I can cry over how good your art is


	2. Goodnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W65FVnJaVoU  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5zGrlUCEJy4yMZ5xuqxrr0?si=X0nZ0FrVTkOW9YcKHrKx6g
> 
> Warnings: Insomnia, Panic attack(s), minor cursing, 
> 
> Au: Human!AU
> 
> Pairing: Remy|Sleep/Dr. Emile Picani (Therapist-Patient no romance)

Remy stared at the ceiling of his apartment. The moonlight shining through his blinds. The clock flashed 2AM. The fan circled a low hum, the town quiet with only the wind blowing. The hued purple room made everything so peaceful, Remy noted. The darkness shadowed over the horrid mess of Remy’s bedroom, coffee cups sat on every surface, clothes piled all over not sure what was clean or dirty anymore, empty take out boxes, Starbucks cups spread about. His life was a mess, he’ll admit. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, obviously. He couldn’t make anyone worry that this cool dude was in shambles behind the shades. Remy turned on his side of his bed, the sheets halfway off the bed itself, he gripped his pillow. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even close his eyes long. His brain was at a hum of uncertainty. Hair in disarray, skin too uncomfortable, eyes sagged. He couldn’t sleep. Nobody else would be up. Remy sat up and hugged himself staring ahead at the dresser across the bed. He couldn’t sit still either. Who could he talk to? None of his friends were up at this time of night. He wanted to talk to someone. He got up and walked to the bathroom and flinched at the sight of himself in the mirror. A depressed young man he was.  
  
He turned the sink on and splashed water in his face, but it felt like nothing. Not cold not tingly. Not waking him up or making him sleepy.  
  
_“Now you can message me whenever you feel you need me most, of course for serious reasons only”_ His weird therapist’s voice plagued his head.  
  
The last thing Remy wanted was to see a therapist. But since, Elliot had such high regards about Dr. Picani, Remy decided to give it a shot. The guy was so strange, and somehow Remy couldn’t stand his constant cartoon puns. It was only the third session and they had made little progress, simply because Remy couldn’t tell him what was wrong. Well more like he didn’t WANT to tell the Dr anything. Remy didn’t think he needed a therapist but Elliot’s constant concern for Remy’s mental and physical state is what broke through. Remy was a stubborn ass, but he couldn’t upset his friends.  
  
**_2:25 AM_**  
  
Remy left the bathroom and felt his head spin and caught himself on the door frame. He was so tired, but his brain wouldn’t shut up. He went into his kitchenette and search for his coffee bag. Empty. He was out of fucking coffee.  
“Damn it!” he snapped quietly as to not wake the rest of the complex. He slammed the bag into the trash and slid down the counter sitting on the floor. He had work tomorrow, he had to sleep. He can’t keep staying up like this! Remy held his head feeling his eyes sting. _No, no please don’t cry. You can’t cry. Stop it! STOP IT!_ Remy’s mind screamed as he felt his chest grow heavy and his skin feel like it’s on fire. _I need a distraction; I need a distraction!_ Remy scrambled up and ran back to his bedroom and clicked on his tv, keeping the audio at a decent level. The bright light made him flinch and cover his eyes. _Where’s my phone?_ He scrambled his bed sheets but couldn’t find it. He felt his breathing hitch. _I need it, I need my phone, I can’t stand this._

Remy found his phone under his pillow almost sinking into the crack of the bed and scrambled to find his earbuds and putting on Spotify. He flipped through songs until he found something calming and let his shoulder slump. The beating in his chest was tense, and he felt his head pound. He just wanted to sleep. His eyes burned as a tear allowed itself to fall. Remy gave a hiccupped cry and covered his mouth, trying not to be loud.  
  
**_3:00 AM_**

He struggled with breath and constantly moved his arms trying to stop the uncomfortable feeling. He needed to talk to someone. He needed help. He went through his contacts and grunted every time his movements caused an earbud to fall out, only increasing his discomfort. His thumb settled on Elliot. No, he couldn’t bother them at this time of night. They already were so worried about him. Remy scrolled more down. No way he was calling his mom. More scrolling. Weirdo Cartoon. Ah, of course.   
  
Remy hesitantly held his thumb over the message button but bit his lip, trying to relax his breath.  
  
**Remy 3:12 AM:**  
Heya, Dr, probs aren’t up but I’m having a small issue.  
srry if I woke u up.  
  
Remy sighed. He couldn’t believe he was asking this guy at 3 in the morning for help.  
  
_Ding_  
  
**Weirdo Cartoon 3:12 AM:**  
Hi Remy! Not to worry, I’m up right now. What’s the problem buckaroo?  
  
Remy stared at the message repeatedly. This fool was up at this time of night? Did he just call him buckaroo?!  
  
**Remy 3:13 AM:**  
it’s stupid but like I cant sleep

  
**Weirdo Cartoon 3:13 AM:**  
Can’t sleep?  
  
Remy knew this was a stupid idea. He hovered over the phone trying to find a way to reply. He felt his neck sweat and breathing pick up. He felt judged, he hated feeling judged. His eyes were blurry with tears and felt his breathing hitch again. _Not another crying session, please._ Another ding.  
  
**Weirdo Cartoon 3:15AM:**  
Remy are you okay? Would you like to call?  
  
**Remy 3:15 AM:**  
I’m fne, i shuldn’t hav emessaged thids late  
  
He grimaced at his typos, blinded by tears. But it was too late when he pressed send. His voice gave a choking gasp as he tried to breath, chest tight. He was gonna scream, he felt his mind grow fuzzier as he struggled to settle his breath.  
  
He felt his phone vibrate in his hand, causing him to look down.  
  
**Call from Weirdo Cartoon…**

“fuck” Remy choked and went to hit decline, but of course his hesitance caused him to stop. He said he wanted to talk to someone, and this was the someone who was up and wanting to help. _Suck up your pride, sister._  
  
Remy clicked accept.  
  
“H-hello” Remy answered biting his lip again trying not to hiccup a sob.  
  
“Remy? Is everything okay?” Dr. Picani’s voice was gentle.  
  
“F…Fine- I’m fine.” He whispered hoarsely. He was trying not to sound a gross as he felt right now.  
  
“You don’t sound fine, pal. What’s wrong, it’s okay.”  
  
Remy was so tempted to cuss him out to tell him to stop trying to figure him out. Remy opened his mouth but only a whimper came out. He cupped his mouth, the colors from the tv blurry.  
  
“Hey, Remy, is your tv on?”  
  
“y-yeah.”  
  
“What’s playing on right now?”  
  
Remy sniffled and rubbed his sore eyes, trying to focus on the bright screen. “Uh… I don’t recognize it.”  
  
“Can you describe what you see?” the therapist asked.  
  
“Uh… It’s… I think a cartoon. A Disney movie?”  
  
“Oh! How can you not recognize a Disney movie! Well what’s it showing?”  
  
Ugh he forgot that this guy was a cartoon fanatic. “Uh, its… some… blue dog thing? And a girl in a red dress.”  
  
“That’s Lilo and Stitch! What are they doing right now?”  
  
Remy sighed, blinking his puffy eyes. “The blue dog thing- “  
  
“Stitch”  
  
“ _Stitch_ , is uh, playing a ukulele?”  
  
“Fantastic! Now, Remy, can you tell me where you are?”  
  
“My apartment… in my bed.” He answered, still shaky but he could breath.  
  
“Great, a bed is comfortable. Are you laying down or sitting up?”  
  
“Sitting up.” Remy blinked slowly at the tv, deciding to turn the audio down some.

“What about your blanket? What does it feel like?”

Remy reached down and pulled the blanket off the floor and pulled on top of him.  
  
“It’s fluffy, and soft, and kind cool?” Remy described.  
  
“Sounds comfortable. Remy what’s your favorite color?”  
  
Remy thought on it. “Pink.” He answered. “Its, a cute color.”  
  
“how do you like your coffee?”  
  
“For hot coffee, I enjoy peppermint coffee creamer with some sugar and soymilk.” He mumbled into the phone. He felt his eyes droop and turned the tv off.  
  
“What about Starbucks? What’s your Starbucks order?”  
  
“I love pumpkin spice lattes, but I really loved iced vanilla coffees with extra… vanilla… and soymilk.” Remy felt relaxed.  
  
“Sounds tasty. Remy when’s your next appointment with me?” Picani himself sounded pretty tired, his sleepy voice was rather cute.  
  
“Uh… this…Friday… I think…” Remy droned.  
  
“Alright, hey Remy are you sleepy?”  
  
…  
  
“Remy?”  
  
Emile was greeted by a gentle snore from the phone. He smiled.  
  
“Sleep well, Remy.” And he hung up, laying back in bed staring at the wall. Emile may have doubted himself to crack Remy, but this was the first time Remy even attempted to work with him. Sad that it happened to be a panic attack. Emile, himself fell asleep finally, glancing at the clock before drifting off.  
**_  
4:00 AM_**

* * *

Remy tapped away at his phone, waiting on the couch for Dr. Picani. He sighed thinking back on that Wednesday night when he had his breakdown. He knew they’d probably discuss it which Remy dreaded.  
“Hello Remy!” The taller man, dressed in soft brown and pinks entered, a small smile on his face.  
  
“Heya, sister.” Remy waved, sitting up properly. “Whatcha got there?”  
  
Dr. Picani placed his note book down and handed Remy a venti iced coffee.  
  
“Vanilla iced coffee, 3 extra pumps of vanilla, with soymilk.”  
  
Remy blinked behind his shades and took the drink in surprise. “Wait, you-“  
  
“you said that’s what you like, I hope its okay.” The therapist smiled; glasses scrunched up his nose. Remy blushed a bit and sipped the coffee. “Yeah, thanks, dude.” He mumbled, shyly for once.  
  
Dr. Picani sat down in his chair and sipped his own coffee before looking at Remy. “So you have insomnia?”  
  
Remy frowned. “Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“So do I!”  
  
Remy paused mid sip and stared. “You have insomnia?”  
  
“I do, I take medication for it, but the night you called I happen to be having a particularly strong time, so I was just getting some work done.” He looked at his drink. Remy couldn’t help but stare a bit.  
  
“I…I’ve had insomnia for some time. It only had gotten worse recently, but I dealt with it since I was a kid…”  
  
“Would you care to maybe talk a little about your childhood, Remy?”  


That night, Remy sat in his bed, eating pizza and watched Steven Universe, per recommendation from Dr. Picani. It wasn’t that bad as far as cartoons went. Remy was never big on them but, he decided to give this a try. Mostly so that he could understand that therapist’s stupid jokes. Okay they weren’t that stupid. Remy wouldn’t admit to Elliot that he may have grown to like the therapist just a bit more. He could admit that the session really helped once he began to open up. Even his sleeping patterns improved once he got all that sorted out. Remy surprisingly had th emotivation to clean his wrecked apartment once he felt he had energy back.  
  
This only made his future a little more hopeful.   
  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: okay so if youre rereading this, you noticed the ending changed a little more abruptly. Thats because my stupid self remembered Therapists cant have relationships with patients even if the patient stops going. So yeah. sucks cause i almost wanted to continue on this one.


	3. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/3ij_pUtJJrw  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4NtUY5IGzHCaqfZemmAu56?si=q2Wo3vdiTF63n33-HYWlGg
> 
> Warnings: implied underage drinking, implied smoking, embarrassment, bullying (verbal and minor physical), swearing
> 
> Au: Human!Highschool!Au
> 
> Pairing: Royality (Roman x Patton)

Roman Prince was hosting an end of the school year party, before summer. Patton had always admired the popular theatre nerd. He was always afraid to speak to him. Not that Roman was scary! He just never had the chance to talk with him! Roman and Patton had only talked twice in the entirety of their school life. Patton knows of Roman back in 4th grade when Roman and he were in the chorus. Roman was always so nice then, just a silly boy who loved being the center of attention. And even better, Roman knew exactly who Patton was. It was the only connection they had. They sometimes give each other a smile of acknowledgement as they pass in the halls, or even the occasional wave and “hey Pat/Hey Roman!”. And that was the closest thing they ever had. Patton always felt bad to never engage the other. He tried going into drama, but he chickened out being too scared. He did go and see Roman’s performances though, every single one. From Peter Pan, Cinderella, Heathers, and The Producers! He’s seen them all and applauded every time, keeping the brochures.

Patton had a crush on Roman Prince. It was obvious. Very obvious. Patton’s friends Logan and Virgil knew this as a straight up fact. Virgil wasn’t too pleased of the idea, but he knew that Patton wouldn’t be thrown off. Patton had a crush on Roman and it was a down right fact. The idea of holding the handsome boy’s hand made Patton blush. It was ridiculous how one could fall for such a popular guy he only ever waves and says hi to now and then. Patton stared at his notebook blinking at the sudden appearances of little doodles, covered with blue and red hearts and stick figures and a crown. Patton slammed his notebook shut and shoved it in his bag as he got on the bus. He sat towards the middle, diagonal above Roman who was sitting with his younger obnoxious brother Remus.  
  
“We have everything for the party this weekend?” Roman asked his younger brother who was picking at his nails.  
  
“Yeah, even the good stuff.” The hermit brother said.  
  
Roman nodded and folded his arms before glancing back seeing Patton, who quickly adverted his eyes to his hands and played with a hole in his pant knee.  
  
“Hey, Patton.”  
  
Pat hesitantly looked up seeing a card being handed to him by Remus who was giving the scariest demented look a kid could give. Roman behind him smiling gently. Patton took it.  
  
Roman Prince’s End of the Year Party  
Saturday  
5PM  
Juniors and Seniors allowed only.  
Keep invitation to show upon arrival.  
  
Patton blushed and looked back up at Roman who was grinning and giving him a thumbs up, before Remus pulled his older brother into a weird conversation which started an argument.  
  
Patton stared at the invitation, seeing red and gold design around the information and chuckled. His inventions are just as extra as his personality. Patton thought, jokingly. He put the invitation in his bag and smiled to himself. He wasn’t a big parry person but maybe he might just go for the handsome Roman Prince.

Patton got home and quickly scrambled to his room containing squeals as he leaped onto his bed and called Logan and Virgil.  
  
“I GOT AN INVITATION GUYS, ROMAN GAVE ME AN INVITATION!” Patton shouted excited.  
  
“Yo, popstar relax on the noise levels, I just got out of an anxiety attack” Virgil asked muffled.  
  
“Sorry, buddy.”  
  
“well, I’m glad you got invited Pat, maybe you can actually talk to Roman this time.” Logan interjected.  
  
“Maybe…” Patton was so excited.  
  
Patton had spent the day before with Logan trying to find something appropriate to wear to the party. It was a high school party, so it wasn’t gonna be anything super fancy, and settled a nice button up and some decent dark jeans. And with the help of Dee, got a ride to the party in the first place. Patton stared up at the huge house that clearly was the address written on the invitation. Shakily, Patton took a breath and walked to the front showing the invitation before being allowed to enter the huge mansion of a home, seeing people were already there. Patton recognized a few people and saw Remus who was antagonizing a group of girls with gross facts about bugs. Patton looked around admiring the décor and observing a lot of the others. He found the snack bar along the island section of the kitchen and practically dove over everyone for the chocolate chip cookies, his favorite.  
  
“Loving those cookies, Pat?” Patton tensed and spun around, a cookie still in his mouth seeing Roman, towering over him, arms folded a content smile plastered on his face.  
  
Patton couldn’t help but blush and pulled the cookie out of his mouth. “Heh, chocolate chip are my favorite.”  
  
“Doesn’t surprise me! You look like a guy who enjoys a good homemade chocolate chip cookie”  
  
Patton smiled sweetly and then became confused as Roman grabbed his arm and tugged him to the living room. “Come on, lets chat for a bit, I feel like we know each other but don’t KNOW each other!” Patton blushed harder.  
  
Roman took Patton over to another group, a lanky short boy, with shades and another boy who gave Patton a generous smile. “Thomas, Remy, this is Patton!”  
  
The two waved and greeted Patton, who waved back and gave a bright smile. Luckily, he was a people person. They talked a bit, Roman and Patton finally getting to know one another. Things seemed to be going well, until he noticed Remus was handing out beers. Patton was not so happy at that. He was very passionate against underaged drinking. He frowned more seeing Roman going to grab one and Remy going to step outside to smoke.

Patton had rejected any offers of beer and decided to look around the house more, as Roman talked toThomas.  
  
“HEY, ITS FATPAT”  
  
Patton spun around, skin pale as he saw a towered kid walk towards him. The fucking bully central. Patton tried to see if he could slip away and back to Roman but squeaked as he felt rough hands grip the back of his shirt and yanking him back facing the beer smelling bastard that was his bully. “What’s a small ass like you doing in a big party like this?” He smirked. Patton tried not to let fear form on his face, but it was clear based off how tense Patton was. He whimpered as the bully pushed him into the wall. “Were you heading to the snack bar, fat ass?” Patton looked down trying to see if he could run away.  
  
“WELL?”  
  
“Y-yes” Patton squeaked. He really wanted a good time…  
  
The bully grabbed Patton’s collar and walked him to the snack bar, clearly getting the others attention. They snickered as the bully slammed Patton’s face into half eat pie and cake. Patton gave out a choked and muffle cry trying to push himself up but couldn’t. Laughter. Laughter filled his ears when he finally rose his head back up, cake and pie splattered all down the front of his clothes, glasses a caked in the sweets. The bully’s gravely laugh made Patton almost buckle down in fear.  
  
“Aw man are you gonna cry? Here let’s get that cake off you.” The jerk grabbed a thing of beer and before Patton could protest the beer was dumped on top of his head. It was a disgusting smell, and taste as some of it got into his mouth. Patton couldn’t help but whimper blinking away the froth and seeing everyone wheezing and doubling in laughter. Patton could feel a sob rise to his throat and he immediately turned and aimed for the front door and hearing the bully trying to chase him back down. Patton felt his tears sting his eyes as he paced as quickly to the door as he could, not before bumping into someone.  
  
“Oh Pat- woah sister what happened?” Remy said looking Patton up and down, and even took his shades off to get a better look.  
  
Patton just mumbled “Accident” through tears and pushed past Remy, just as Thomas and Roman walked up. Thomas saw the guy who was following Patton and glared at him before chasing Patton out.  
  
“Patton, hey look its okay, don’t leave just yet, what happened?” Thomas asked grabbing Patton’s wrist as they got to the front porch. Patton couldn’t help but sob as he explained what happened trying to clear off his glasses. Thomas frowned before gently leading Patton back in, despite protests.  
  
Roman was no where to be found, but he soon was discovered as everyone had shut up listening to the host lose his shit out on the Jerk and the others who admitted witnessing and kicked them out. Not before pouring the punch on top of the bully himself as he left. Roman proceeded to walk back to Patton with an apologetic look. Thomas and Remy watched as Roman took Patton upstairs where no one was technically allowed.  
  
Patton couldn’t help but feel so ashamed he started something at Roman’s party. All he wanted was a chance to talk with Roman and have fun for once. Patton looked up though with blurry vision of Roman who was going through his closet. He was in Roman’s room. And it was pretty much how Patton had imagined it. Curtains over the bed, a whole corner of different things, paints, writing materials, this guy was a creative dude all around, wasn’t he? Patton couldn’t help but smile at all the brochures of all the plays Roman had played pinned to the wall across the room.  
  
“Here” Patton’s attention was drawn back seeing Roman holding up some clothes to him. “I hope they’re an okay fit, you can use the bathroom down the hall to wash up, do need help cleaning out your hair?”  
  
Patton was stunned. The Roman Prince was offering his clothes and bathroom to Patton? As if Patton couldn’t have gotten any redder as he nodded and Roman led him to the large bathroom when he had Patton lean his head over the tub to help wash out the cake and pie. And hopefully to rid the beer smell that has attached itself to Patton now. Roman left Patton to change into the clothes that Roman had picked out for him. A incredibly large red and white sweater, and a pair of jeans, that were a little long on Patton, but he folded the bottoms out to make it work. Okay he looked cute, a straight up doll. Patton left the bathroom, with fluffy blow-dried hair, clean glasses and his crush’s clothes. Patton could not feel anymore fantastic than he did right now.  
  
Roman grinned brightly seeing Patton in his clothes. “A little big, but you look cu-Great!”  
  
Pat smiled back shyly.  
  
“I’ve cleaned off what I could of your clothes and put them in the wash so it might be a while to clean. Let’s get back to the party, shall we?”  
  
Patton nodded and followed the Prince back down a lot more content and happier than before. Remy and Thomas made sure to see if Patton was okay before they continued conversation, and dancing to terrible music. Patton laughed seeing Thomas dancing terribly as a robot before a much softer song came on. He felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, turning to find Roman, holding his hand out.  
  
“Mr. Patton, would you care to dance with me?”  
  
Patton was going to scream. This couldn’t be real, right? He hesitantly took Roman’s hand. “y-yeah I’ll dance with you” he answered as Roman pulled him out and took him out to the center of the room and began to sway with Pat.  
  
“You know, Pat, I’m amazed we didn’t talk more earlier.” Roman admitted.  
  
“Yeah, …I tried to. But you’re so active I don’t think our schedules crossed.” Patton said flustered at the fact Roman had his hands to Patton’s sides.  
  
“You’ve been to all of my shows.” Roman said matter of fact like, making Patton pause a bit.  
  
“You seen me?”  
  
“You’re usually the first person I find, I see you buy tickets as soon as possible”  
  
Patton looked slightly mortified that Roman knew all that.  
  
“I just wanted to support a friend…”  
  
Roman chuckled, his expression soft. “a friend, eh?”  
  
Patton stopped swaying looking down at the ground again. “I didn’t think you noticed me all that much.”  
  
“How can I not notice, the friendly, funny, dad-like, handsome Patton?”  
  
Excuse me HANDSOME?  
  
“Patton, I’m sorry if I never truly approached you. I was rather nervous, and I always noticed you. I…” He trailed off, the Prince’s face becoming red himself.  
  
“I sort of wanted to ask you out, on like, a date. A movie?” He offered.  
  
Patton was going to DIE. ROMAN PRINCE. WANTED. TO. ASK. HIM. OUT?! Patton stuttered over his words, “A d-date? R-really?!”  
  
“Yeah, uh, that is if you wanted to, unless you don’t swing that way, I’m sorry-“  
  
“Yes! Yes, I’d love to go on a date with you, Roman” Patton said a little too excitedly but was met with just an equally excited expression from Roman.  
  
“Oh, I’m glad! I…how about next week, first week of summer? Saturday?”  
  
Patton nodded and gasped a little as Roman pulled him into a firm and gentle hug.  
  
“Perfect” Patton murmured against the other’s shoulder. He could not wait to tell Logan and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a train ride to write. Especially when all you hear is Dancing Queen by ABBA


	4. Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MdphO1jfxCg
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5pyTW9ph8A0ZSx7hzpSNge?si=SzTbUQ5hS4GU3yh88UBrpQ
> 
> Warnings: Obnoxious dramatic boys, Into The Woods "spoilers", swearing
> 
> Au: none/sander sides
> 
> Pairing: Roceit (Roman x Deceit)

Just ask him, Roman. It’s not that hard to talk to Deceit. Roman thought nervously and pacing in his room. Roman’s frustrated groan echoed in his room and he paced and finally sat on his bed. He fiddled with his coat sleeve thinking of the proper way to go about this. He wanted to ask Deceit to watch a movie with him. Deceit would be the only one who’d probably watch it with him. Of course, Patton would, maybe Virgil but Deceit was just as “Extra” as the Prince was. They had a ton in common. Acting, fashionable, dramatic, gentle teasing. Roman laid back on his bed, covering his face. _Of all the sides to crush on. OF ALL THE SIDES TO CRUSH ON, ROMAN._ Wait who said anything about crushes? Not Roman, certainly. This was a mess.  
  
Roman jumped up and sought out to find Deceit. Unless Roman could find someone else to join him on his dramatic movie watching, he wasn’t sure if Deceit would even agree. He walked to the kitchen, finding Logan, who surprisingly wasn’t in his usual attire, but pajama pants and t-shirt. He was downing a jar of Crofters.  
  
“Hey, Microsoft Nerd, don’t eat the whole jar, you know how you get with a sugar rush.” Roman folded his arms.  
  
Logan spun around, coughing on the jam and wiped his mouth, closing the lid. “No clue what you’re talking about Roman.” He placed the jar back.  
  
“I’m guessing you wouldn’t be up for a movie night tonight?” Roman asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
“No, I’m sorry, I have a lot of work to catch up on.” Logan admitted. “If anything happens to change, Roman I’ll let you know.”  
  
Roman nodded, not that bothered since he knew Logan was always busy and rarely could go to movie nights anyway. Not that Logan wanted to miss them, as far as Roman was concerned. Just as Logan left, Patton entered, a smile on the dad side’s face.  
  
“Hey, Padre, would you happen to be into a movie tonight?” Roman asked, leaning against the counter.  
  
“Oh, it sounds great, kiddo, however I have to keep an eye on Logan and Virgil as they both are bit stressed out today. Virgil had two anxiety attacks already so I don’t think I can leave him alone, completely.”  
  
Well there goes Roman’s answer from Virgil. He could ask Remus, but he really would rather not. Not now at least. Another time, perhaps. Roman nodded and thanked Patton before going to seek out Deceit. Honestly, Deceit never appeared unless you lied, mostly cause he just like hiding away in his room. Roman hummed to himself before smirking and stating aloud. “I’m straight”  
  
“Excuse me? That, darling, is a LIE”  
  
Roman jumped and spun around seeing Deceit chuckling. “A weird way to summon me.”  
  
“Well I have a question, would you uh…” Come on Roman, you got this. “Would you be up for a movie tonight?”  
  
Deceit blinked in surprise and tapped his fingers together. “Well I’m **_totally_** busy… I would **_HATE_** to watch a movie with you.” Deceit smiled.  
  
Roman smiled back and mentally cheered. “Great I’ll be sure everything is set up tonight.”

* * *

Roman was excited to have Deceit to himself tonight. They didn’t quite get to hang out as much as Roman wanted to. Not that he’d admit that he loved hanging out with the only other dramatical side there, that wasn’t his demented brother. Deceit and Roman sat on the couch, getting ready to watch a movie. **_Into the Woods._** If anything was as dramatic as Roman and Deceit, it was this musical. Dee casually munched on some popcorn as it began, and Roman excitedly hugged his legs as it started.  
  
Every now and then Roman would glance over to Deceit seeing the snake side’s content smile, eyes to the screen. Roman’s excitement increased when they finally reached the duet of the princes. His favorite song.  
_  
“Did I abuse her or show her disdain? If I should lose her how shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?”_  
  
Okay Roman couldn’t stop himself.  
“ _Agony_ , beyond power of speech, When the one thing you want, Is the only thing out of your reach!” He sang, dramatically holding his chest.  
  
“High in her tower she sits by the hour, maintaining her hair, Blithe and becoming and frequently humming, A light-hearted air~!”  
  
Roman’s head snapped to Deceit who took the other prince’s quote and smirked at Roman, and the snake side continued.  
  
“ _Agony_ , far more painful than yours! When you know she would go with you, If there only were doorssss~” Deceit was standing now, dramatically and flamboyantly gesturing, while glancing at Roman.  
  
This is why Roman crushed so hard on Deceit, wait what? Crush? No not crush, totally not a crush! Roman decided that he would have a little fun, as they continued to dramatically sing the song. Roman had grabbed Deceit’s arm and began to dance and spin him around, but neither broke song.  
  
_“Agony, misery, though it's different for each_  
Always ten steps behind, always ten steps below  
And she's just out of reach  
Agony, that can cut like a knife  
I must have her to wife”

 _OH, FUCK OKAY I ADMIT IT._ Roman grabbed Deceit’s face and pulled him back down and kissed him. Deceit made a startled _mumf_ noise as Roman kissed him passionately. Roman then panicked and pulled away a red mess. “Wait, oh jeez, I’m sorry Dee that was-“He trailed off noticing how distant and wide eyed Deceit looked.  
  
“Dee?”  
  
Deceit blinked and stared at Roman before his face began to blush. “You kissed me”  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m sorry I got in the moment-“  
  
“Do it again.”  
  
Wait what.  
  
Deceit’s face turned one into determination and eyes filled with bright light. “Kiss me again.”  
  
“I mean if you insist” Roman kissed Deceit again, this time less forceful, but just as passionate. Deceit kissed back. Roman realized he tasted a lot like… cinnamon? Odd. Roman felt Deceit’s arms wrap back around his waste as they kissed. Finally pulling away, both a blushing mess, Roman chuckled.  
  
“I’ve **_totally_** been kissed before” Deceit admitted.  
  
“Seriously?!” Roman asked not trying to be as shocked as he sounded.

Deceit blush worsened and he looked off. Okay Roman, put on the charm. Roman pressed against the other side. “Well, I could give you all the kisses you want~”  
  
Deceit raised a brow at the sudden bravado. “Oh, will you? Well, how can I possibly deny that chance.” Deceit smiled at him and gently kissed Roman’s forehead making the Prince fall back into a blushing nervous wreck.  
  
“Ahem”  
  
The two spun around, pulling away like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Logan was on the steps a tipped head in curiosity. “Will you two keep quiet please? I get that you two are on a date but some of us are busy.” Logan smirked.  
  
The two nodded, glancing at one another with a small smile. When Logan walked back up they sat back on the couch, Roman settling himself on Deceit’s lap, the snake side wrapping his arms back around the Prince once more and they continued the movie in comfort.


	5. The Green Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6jfusET1TA
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2d1D1E8M48hHE99u6BO8RN?si=YhMuqGXXRn-StFxWfdsLhQ
> 
> Warnings: Minor swearing, minor panic attack(s), Intrusive Thoughts Spoilers
> 
> Au: None/Sander Sides
> 
> Pairings: Analogical (Virgil x Logan)

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a sob. He did it, he had told Thomas. Whether Thomas took it okay or not was entirely unsure for Virgil as he panicked and sunk out before they could continue. Virgil felt so guilty. Thomas had a grip on Remus with help from Logan and he had to go and drop that bomb on top of the already tired man. Virgil covered his face with his arms sitting on the floor of his room, pressed against the bed. He could feel a panic attack come on, but he couldn’t have one right now. He shakily breathed in and out trying to calm himself. He gulped and let his arms down wondering if he should go find Logan. No, Logan had a lot to process he couldn’t bother him right now. Not after Logan just handled the whole situation like a champ and as probably just exhausted trying to get it through him and Patton. Virgil grumbled going to find paper and began tearing at it hoping to feel better and channel his frustration. He switched from ripping, to running water over his hands, to running his hands over his jacket stitching. He couldn’t calm down and it was frustrating. Virgil grabbed his headphones and played music. Nothing was really appealing and only agitating the anxious side. He then decided to try out one of the audiobooks he gotten with the card Logan got him that Christmas.   
_  
“Last night, while I lay thinking here,_

_some Whatifs crawled inside my ear_

_and pranced and partied all night long_

_and sang their same old Whatif song:_

_Whatif I'm dumb in school?_

_Whatif they've closed the swimming pool?_

_Whatif I get beat up?_

_Whatif there's poison in my cup?_

_Whatif I start to cry?_

_Whatif I get sick and die?_

_Whatif I flunk that test?_

_Whatif green hair grows on my chest?_

_Whatif nobody likes me?_

_Whatif a bolt of lightning strikes me?_

_Whatif I don't grow talle?_

_Whatif my head starts getting smaller?_

_Whatif the fish won't bite?_

_Whatif the wind tears up my kite?_

_Whatif they start a war?_

_Whatif my parents get divorced?_

_Whatif the bus is late?_

_Whatif my teeth don't grow in straight?_

_Whatif I tear my pants?_

_Whatif I never learn to dance?_

_Everything seems well, and then_

_the nighttime Whatifs strike again!”_  
  
Virgil had his eyes closed listening to the poem from Where the Sidewalk Ends. He began to hug himself and calm down. Logan really knew him well, to try audiobooks instead of music. Virgil pulled his hood over his head and opened his eyes again.

_“Everything is okay.”_

Logan’s voice soothing and low echoed in his mind. The words he had said earlier.  
  
_“And you can always, talk to someone.”  
“Subjects who talked about their thoughts, claimed they felt better emotionally and physically”_   
  
It were those words that even made Virgil speak up in the first place. Despite knowing Thomas’s reaction Virgil did feel a bit better now that he hadn’t hid the information from Thomas. He’d rather it come from him than the other two idiots that almost outed him. He sighed. But he didn’t feel completely okay yet. He wanted to talk to someone about his worries. He couldn’t bother Roman, the poor guy was out cold the whole time earlier, and Patton obviously was drained and tired as well. Logan was probably available but Virgil dread having to drop his bullshit on top of what Logan had handled already.   
  
Things have changed, and Virgil knows that. He wasn’t seen as the huge bad guy anymore, but he feels like he’s attacking Thomas all over again. He’s injuring the others. He already knew he hurt Patton’s feelings after he tried to tell him he didn’t care to be looked upon like a precious angel. Virgil simply felt like he wasn’t making anything better, despite what the others say. Virgil felt his breathing hitch, and he decided that audio books and distractions weren’t going to help him. He tossed his headphones down before leaving his room to go find Logan. Virgil rehearsed his apology for when he disturbed the logical side and stared at the door. He lifted his hand to knock but the door opened and there was Logan, his hair a tad messy, his eyes surprisingly red and somewhat puffy. Was he crying earlier?   
  
“Virgil, what seems to be the problem? Are you still concerned about the Intrusive Thoughts?”   
  
Virgil blink and shook his head. “No, I’m settled with that I just… I… I’m sorry for disturbing you I’ll just go- “  
  
“Hold on now.” Logan grabbed Virgil’s sleeve. “Remember what I said about people talking out their feelings and thoughts felt better?”   
  
Virgil sighed and nodded. Logan snapped his fingers and the two were in the mind-space living room. Virgil hugged his legs sitting on the couch. Logan folded his arms. “What’s the matter, Virgil?”   
  
Virgil gulped before unloading his thoughts. How scared he was about telling Thomas about being a previous “Dark” side and how Thomas had reacted, and how he felt like he wasn’t make any of this better for anyone, and how he didn’t even want to bother Logan due to all he just done earlier.   
  
Logan listened, patiently letting Virgil ramble and vent and nodding and when Virgil finished sat up straight. “Thank you for telling me, Virgil.” Virgil nodded and felt tears sting his eyes and he hid his face in his arms, not wanting to cry in front of Logan. He felt the seat beside him drop a little and felt arms wrap over him. Virgil lifted his head seeing Logan was hugging him partially. The Logical side looked somewhat confused, probably because he wasn’t used to giving physical comfort. Virgil helped him out and let his legs drop and turn to hug Logan back, finding it very comforting. “Thanks, L.” Logan gave a _mhm_ in response.   
  
“You know Virgil, I understand where you’re getting at.”   
  
Virgil pulled back and tipped his head. “you do?”  
  
“Yeah” Logan admitted. “I’ve felt this whole time… that I wasn’t fitting in with the others. And I wanted you to feel like you fitted in since you tried to duck out that one time.” Logan sighed and leaned back in the couch letting his arms drop. “This whole time I felt like I’ve been the least favored side”   
  
Virgil flinched remembering he was the one who said that to Logan and regretted it.  
  
“Logan…”  
  
“So when Thomas called me “cool” and all of you smiling at me made me… feel something” Logan choked.   
  
So that’s why he cried. Virgil leaned back with Logan and leaned his head back. “Logan you know you’re a very important factor in Thomas and our lives, right? I get we don’t always listen, but that doesn’t mean we dislike you or hate you.”   
  
Logan nodded and took his glasses off rubbing his eyes. Before Virgil could think, he leaned over and kissed Logan’s cheek. Logan froze up and Virgil felt panic plague his mind. _What did I just do?! Why did I do that?_ He was about ready to dip before Logan turned and hid his face in Virgil’s shoulder and began to sob. Virgil watched for a moment, before allowing himself to turn and face Logan and hold the logical side to his chest, letting the guy release the pent up emotions he clearly held in all this time. Virgil felt tear stream down his face himself. What a mess they were.   
  
A long crying session later, Logan put his glasses back on and sniffled. “Sorry”   
  
“Don’t be, I think we both needed it” Virgil admitted, smiling some. He looked over at Logan and smiled a little more. “Love you, Lo.”   
  
Logan looked back and smiled back. “I love you too, Virgil.”


End file.
